A Traveler and a Pokemon
by WrittenWithPencils
Summary: In the end, an everlasting friendship was born...


_**For Traveling Master.**_

**x.x.x**

**A Traveler and a Pokemon. By WrittenWithPencils.**

**x.x.x**

TM was 18. Male. Deep skin and black hair. Wore a simple black shirt and pants with black sneakers. All of his clothing were hand me downs, usually coming from either his parents or his aunts and uncles. He was a slightly shy kid, but not afraid to say something to those he didn't know. Sadly, his parents weren't exactly too hot with his way of dealing with those he didn't know on many occasions.

His family had been staying at a big mansion that served as a place for travelers and tourists for a few weeks now. Much longer than how long they'd usually stay when settled down somewhere. TM's parents were travelers, meaning that they were folks who were always on the go, traveling to anywhere and everywhere. No limitations, no stopping, no nothing keeping then away. The boy was following in his parent's footsteps. It was a bit hard since he couldn't have friends to hang out with for long. That, and he was an only child. He also didn't sport a cell phone or laptop or anything like that.

TM would sneak out to the back porch every day to get some fresh air. The mansion's air was either too stuffy or too stale. There was even a rare occasion where the whole mansion would smell like antique candles, and sadly for him, the scent made him gag. He had no clue as to why, but it just did.

He would look at the large fields before him. Most of his focus, however, went towards the Charizard that always hung out under the giant tree in the middle of the fields. The dragon-like Pokemon spent most of it's time either sleeping or messing with the tree in order to obtain fruits from it. He didn't know if the mansion staff was aware of the Pokemon's presence. All he knew was that he seemed to be the only one who paid any attention to him and that the Charizard didn't seem to care about the mansion filled with people nearby. It was if he was oblivious to it's existence from what TM thought.

TM wanted to get closer. He liked Pokemon. He didn't see many during his travels, surprisingly. Most of the areas he found himself in were not exactly crazy for Pokemon. A few even had them banned completely. Charizard was his favorite Pokemon. Lucky for him that the only Pokemon for most likely hundreds of miles around, out of the hundreds of species out there, was the one he loved the most.

The following night TM finally managed to gather up the courage to attempt to get closer to the Charizard. And so, as the sun set and the moon took it's place, the child sneaked out yet again. Tonight, All of the adults were in the dining room, attending a dinner party. TM had faked feeling nauseous and stuffed pillows in his bed in order to keep his parents from suspecting anything. He wasted no time as he quickly but quietly moved to the door.

TM managed to find cover behind a rock near the big tree. He hid behind it as he watched the Charizard. He wasn't asleep. His eyes were still open, but he was sitting down, against the tree, looking down at the ground, which was a bit bare from the excessive shade that the tree gave off.

TM had brought a camera with him so he could take a picture of the Pokemon. He removed it from his pocket, which could barely fit the big, blocky and outdated thing, and pointed it at the Pokemon. After about a minute of trying to keep the darn thing still for the photo (the excitement was making him shake), he managed to hold still enough for a shot. All of that effort went bittersweet when TM realized that he had forgotten to turn the freaking flash of before using it.

He froze in place as Charizard looked around, trying to figure out that the heck just happened. TM turned to run away, only to trip over a much smaller rock, landing on his face and dropping the camera, which rolled down the hill and would probably be useless by the time it stopped rolling. When he got back up, he found himself being glared at by the Charizard.

''...Uh... I can explain,'' said TM as he tried to convince the Charizard to not fry him. The Charizard didn't even blink. Just kept looking.

''I was just wanting a picture. I like Pokemon, and I like to collect anything Pokemon, so I took a photo of you. Look, I even have it right here.''

TM pulled out the photo from the camera and showed it to the Charizard, who was actually interested in it. TM let the Pokemon grab the photo from him, and before he knew it, he was sitting with Charizard against the tree.

The boy just watched the Pokemon, who was still looking at his picture. They both kept this up until a large pine cone fell from the tree and hit TM on the noggin. It didn't hurt, but it scared the living daylights out of him, causing him to scream in a high pitch, which scared Charizard, who flailed his arms out, his right one, which held the photo, hit TM in the face, causing the teenager to see stars.

After a moment of silence, TM began to laugh at the events that had just happened. Even though his face was now stinging of pain, he was still cracking up as well as he would without any pain. Charizard just looked at the boy, confused.

After that came fun. TM began to draw things into the ground with a branch of the tree that had fallen down. He drew while explaining himself and his family.

''My name is TM. I am 18 years old and I travel the world with my parents. I don't see a lot of Pokemon in general, though. I never knew that there were so many people out there that didn't live alongside them. I don't see why people would despise them, though. Pokemon are nice, right? You guys don't deserve to be treated that way! But I guess that they have their reasons. And besides, maybe I'm overreacting a bit and they moved the Pokemon that lived there when the rule passed to a safe place...''

The picture was used as a ball when TM was like 'oh, why bother? and crumpled it up, then passed it to Charizard, who passed it to TM and the cycle repeated, specifically for about an hour.

TM spotted a Metapod hanging on a branch above and thought of a funny prank; throwing a rock at it to knock it down, making it fall on his new Pokemon friend. After a few shots while Charizard was distracted with the photo ball, it worked. TM laughed to the fullest, while Charizard kicked the Metapod like a football, only to injure his toe as Metapod used Harden at the last second.

And the fun kept going on and on.

Eventually, the two were tired out and sat back down. TM had completely forgotten about having to go inside soon. He was reminded of this as he heard the angry voice of his mother escape the mansion.

''_**TM! Where are you?!**_''

''Oh, crap!'' said TM as he shot up and begin to run for home. ''I'll see you tomorrow!''

Charizard watched quietly as the child grew farther apart from him, getting smaller as he looked for the camera down the hill, and then approached the mansion, vanishing behind the doors. He was a bit saddened by the fact that he was now gone, but knew that he would be back tomorrow. He always came to see him, so he could rely on him coming back for more fun soon. For now, it was time to go to bed. He layed down under the tree, and fell into another dreamless sleep as always. But he didn't mind dreams with no sleep, so he slept happily.

**x.x.x**

TM ran through the halls, trying to make his way back to his room. He looked around him to make sure that he wasn't being pursued by his mother. Should he be found, he'd probably be dead.

He bumped into something, and fell to the floor on his back. Looking up, TM realized that he was a dead man. The person that stood in his way, looking, or rather glaring down at him, was his mom.

''Uh- oh, um. H-hey there, Mom!'' said a nervous TM as he got back on his feet.

''TM, what are you doing up this late?'' his mother asked him with a mad look on her face, which was starting to become a bit red from anger.

''Uh...'' TM attempted to think of a lie, but his mind was as blank as a fresh piece of notebook paper. Knowing that this wasn't going to work, he just told the truth. He started with the discovery of the Charizard after sneaking out, and then where he decided to take a picture of him for memory's sake, only to become friends with the creature. And ruin the photo.

''A... Charizard?'' asked Ms. TM, who seemingly lost her anger to curiosity.

''Yup. Charizard. Out there,'' replied TM.

''Well, that's quite surprising. I'm surprised that they never noticed the thing. Then again, they probably didn't want to disturb it, anyways. Fire Pokemon can be walking property damage, after all. You said that it didn't try to hurt you?''

TM nodded yes to his mother. ''Just wanted to see him before we left... again.''

The boy's mother began to think to herself. TM had a point. They were always on the go, not staying in on place for long, even if they loved it to death. TM was just a kid, too. 18, but still a kid. Kids needed friends, and looking back, the teen's mother realized that friends was something he could never seem to have one of for long.

''Well talk about this in the morning. For now, it's time for bed,'' she said.

**x.x.x**

Morning. Sun was out. No clouds in the sky. Not one.

TM walked into his parents' room, which was right next to his. The folks had asked him to come in here after he was done packing in advance and cleaning up his room for the next guest or guests.

He closed the door behind him and saw his parents standing in front of their bed. His mother appeared to be holding something in her hand. His father looked like he had his eyes on her hands. TM could tell that something very out of the ordinary was up, but what?

''You guys needed me?'' asked TM as he approached his parents.

''Yes,'' answered his dad.

''TM, I told your father about the whole thing with the Charizard and what happened last night,'' said his mom.

''Yeah. And?'' asked TM, who was beginning to look away a bit, expecting them to give him some boring lecture.

''Well, we both felt that you need a constant companion _other_ than your parents. This Charizard you've been telling us about, the one that didn't seem to be hostile, could be a good candidate,'' stated his father. TM would often get confused by his dad's complex vocabulary, so he asked him to say it 'in English, please'.

''I mean that if you want to, he can come with us,'' the man 'translated'.

TM was surprised by what his pops had just said. He was even more surprised by what happened next.

His mother held her clammed hands out in front of her.

''TM, I'd like you to have this,'' she said to the boy. She opened her hands to reveal a Pokeball.

The teenager walked up to it and took it out of his mother's hands an began to look at it in excitement.

''You never told me you used to collect Pokemon,'' he told her.

''Your Aunt Beth used to work for a Pokemon shop when she was your age and I was just becoming a teenager myself. She used to bring home all sorts of stuff home for me. This right here is one of the few things that are still in one piece,'' his mother said.

''If you can convince the Charizard to get in that ball, he can come with us,'' his father stated.

**x.x.x**

TM ran as fast as he could to the back doors and to the fields. As he ran up the hill that the tree sat atop of, he called for his Pokemon friend, who heard his name and awoke from his slumber, noticing the boy.

TM stood before Charizard with the Pokeball and explained what it was and how it worked.

''And that's pretty much how it works. You think that you'd like to stay in it? And come with me?'' asked TM as he hoped for the best.

Charizard was silent and motionless for a good half of a minute, thinking. TM couldn't bear the suspense as he began to grind his teeth. Eventually, Charizard came up with an answer.

He nodded yes.

TM's hope had paid off. No longer would he have mere temporary friend. No longer was the thought of owning a Pokemon just a thought. No longer was his dream just a dream.

It was reality.

As TM watched Charizard entered the Pokeball after having it thrown towards the Pokemon, he felt happy and complete, for his wildest dreams had just came true.

When he got back to the back porch, his parents were standing in the doorway, smiling at him. TM didn't need to tell what had just happened. The family of formerly three, now four, entered the mansion and got ready for their next destination.

_**The End.**_

**x.x.x**

**Hope that you enjoyed it. I also that you enjoyed it as well, Traveling Master. Hope that you have fun at wherever you'll be going to next. I'll probably still be here to say hello whenever you get back. TM is not my character, and belongs to Traveling Master.**

**Reviews and goodbyes to Traveling Master are welcome. Grammar error point-outs are welcome, too.**

_**Bye bye.**_


End file.
